Oftentimes, users desire to capture images of individuals expressing emotion, such as joy, sadness, excitement, or the like. For example, a photographer photographing a wedding may wish to capture happiness in the bride and groom. Capturing such desired emotion, however, can be difficult. In particular, it may be challenging for a photographer to be in the right place at the right time and, further, capture the image at the right time with appropriate focus. As such, in an effort to capture such desired candid moments, multiple photographers and corresponding photography equipment may be organized. Even with experience and planning, candid moments may still go uncaptured. Some conventional systems have been developed to automate image capture in accordance with an individual's smile. However, even with capturing smiles, many emotions expressed by individuals may not be captured. As such, conventional approaches oftentimes do not result in a desired candidate emotion being exhibited by an individual in an image.